


Slutty Sammy

by RavenGryphon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Gay, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon
Summary: Sammy is a gay 1930s piano performer. He works in bars, plays for parties, that sort of thing. Oh, he's also a huge giant slut, and everyone knows it. Jammy fic.Basically Pin and I took an idea based on the Illusion of Living and ran with it.Co authored by Pin.Gotta pimp out my 18+ BatIM Discord server.https://discord.gg/QKESCVf
Relationships: Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 6





	Slutty Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Direct quotes were taken from Illusion of Living, specifically when Joey first meets Jack and Sammy. We put our own spin on how things happened, but did the author really think they could throw three very obviously gay men together, call the chapter DEEDS DONE IN THE DARK, and get away with it? 
> 
> Actual conversation Pin and I had, word for word. 
> 
> Pin: LIKE. DO WE EXPLAIN WHO BARRY IS?? DOES IT MATTER IF PEOPLE KNOW WHO BARRY IS??
> 
> Me: I WASN'T GOING TO LMAO
> 
> Pin: LOL WE JUST NEVER EXPLAIN IT
> 
> Me: "Who's Barry?" "That one guy who cat called Sammy in The Illusion of Living."
> 
> Pin: Perfect. Stick it in an author's note and we're good lol. OH YE WE DO MENTION BARRY CATCALLING SAMMY. lol it's not even a problem then.

Sammy and Jack have what could be described as an open relationship. While Sammy is completely committed to Jack, and they live together, and make love often, Sammy is promiscuous. Jack knows his man needs frequent release, and likes interesting sex. And he's honestly fine with it, just as long as Sammy's heart belongs to Jack. And so it does. 

The night they meet Joey Drew is an exciting one. With Sammy's habit of being the most unfriendly, friendliest person in town, the pair haven't had to buy their own drinks in years. Not with money, anyway. Sammy vanishes with men each night they go out, and he and Jack get their tabs covered. Jack's only concern is that Sammy is safe, so he requests that he come along with new people to make sure his boyfriend isn't mistreated. But Sammy also has his regulars that Jack has already cleared as safe, so he goes off with them unaccompanied. 

Before their turn performing, Sammy reappears next to Jack and orders a drink. Jack gives Sammy a crooked smile. "Barry?" he asks. 

Sammy just nods in response. Whenever Barry is around, he requests Sammy accompany him to the back. But Barry treats Sammy well and never fusses at the bill he and Jack run up. 

"Relax, Sammy!" Jack enthusiastically pats the taller blond between his shoulders. "It's a big night tonight. Lots of people to impress! With your playing and my golden voice, we're sure to make glorious connections!" 

Sammy just chuffs in response. He loves playing his instruments, but it’s still hard for the young man to get in front of an audience and perform. Thankfully Jack catches most people's attention. With his colorful clothes and habit of never taking off his hat, as well as an extroverted personality, Jack commands attention. The more mysterious Sammy attracts attention as well, but he tries to hide in Jack's more flamboyant shadow. 

Jack wishes he could do more to comfort Sammy. Sammy always melts during their kisses. But even though the times are changing, an open display of affection between the two men still wouldn’t be acceptable. The best Jack can do is nudge Sammy's foot with his own under the bar. It helps. Sammy side eyes Jack as he sips his liquor. He appears calmer, less panicky. 

"Folks will love our new song," Jack continues. "And what a night to debut it!" 

Sammy keeps quiet as Jack rambles with excitement. He wishes he could take Jack to the back, but knows Jack wouldn't go for it. Not right now, anyway. He’s too focused on their upcoming performance. In any case, Sammy has to go relieve the other piano player. He downs the rest of his drink before exchanging one last glance with Jack. The look in Sammy’s eyes tells Jack more than words ever could. They say that Sammy's nervous, but he loves and trusts Jack, and they'll share another drink after their performance. Jack leans against the bar to watch Sammy play. 

The talented piano player takes requests from the other performers easily. As brooding and grumpy as Sammy is, there's another reason why he and Jack are very welcome at bars and parties. Sammy is magic behind a piano, and is always very happy to play, even for free. Jack, with his easy personality, befriends everyone he meets and acts as a social lubricant for Sammy’s abrasive behavior. Together, the pair complete each other. 

As always, the moment Sammy's slender fingers touch the ivory keys, he loses himself in the music. Before the performance is awful, but during is bliss. Time passes quickly, and before Sammy realizes it, Jack is standing up. The brunette gives his piano player a quick wink, then starts his introductions. When Barry cat calls Sammy from the audience, a sharp bite of annoyance stabs him. He shakes his head at the piano, otherwise ignoring the call. Barry will probably lure Sammy out again before the night is up, but for now, his focus is completely on the piano and his performance. Barry knows this, of course, he just can't resist teasing Sammy now and then. 

Jack begins their song, and Sammy plays his part perfectly. He loves hearing Jack sing, and he's not the only one. Jack commands attention from across the party with his attractive voice, pulling people closer and inspiring some to dance along. Sammy lets his fingers do the thinking as he focuses more on Jack. The man is exuberant, putting his heart and soul into his performance. Sammy loves him for it. Jack deserves special attention tonight, Sammy decides. If they make connections tonight or not, Jack put his best effort forward, and he deserves sexual satisfaction and a good sleep when they get home. 

After Jack finishes, Sammy is able to step down and let the next pianist take his turn. At a fancy party like this, many pianists play in rotation to keep the music fresh and alive. Unlike the bar scene Sammy is more used to, where he's stuck to the piano for several hours at a time. As Sammy walks away from the spotlight, he's approached by a man a few years older than himself. 

"Now that was a song!"

Sammy glares at the man, but doesn’t respond. 

"You liked that?" As always, the much friendly Jack is happy to step in and help out. Sammy is off-putting, especially when approached for the first time by someone new. 

"I'd like to talk to you," the stranger continues.

"About what?" is Sammy's rude reply.

"Let's step out onto the terrace so we don't need to shout at each other over the noise."

Sammy would rather stay here and bum some cigarettes and liquor from his fuck buddies, but he reluctantly follows Jack and the stranger outside. He leans against the wall and smokes as he listens to the conversation. 

Joey introduces himself, chatting easily with Jack. But something is bothering Sammy. "Why do I know you?" he asks Joey. Joey hems and haws, but the itch in Sammy’s brain doesn't stop. Suddenly it comes to Sammy, and he snaps his fingers. "I know you! You used to come to the Grand almost every day. Sat down near the front, always by yourself." 

Sammy is referring to his old job playing piano music for movies. That was before taking gigs and booking bars became more profitable. Sometimes he gets more in tips for a few hours of playing than he earned in an entire day at that theater. 

"That was me, I remember you now. You are quite the talent," is Joey's reply. 

"I know." What doesn't get said is the flustered, hasty sex in private corners of the theater. Sammy began his slutty ways long ago, and even then, he would take men to the back and let them fuck him. Joey was one of many. 

"Well this is a fun memory lane to travel down, but since I'm not a part of this journey, I'd like to bring us back to the present and include me again," Jack breaks in. He says it like a good natured joke, but his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

In any case, Joey finally gets to the point. He wants to hire Jack and Sammy. When Sammy insists on a tour of the studio, Joey complies. Jack seems to like the place, and the idea of a steady job. Sammy asks his questions and makes his demands. Jack shakes Joey's hand and seals the deal. The fine print still needs to be typed up, but they’re as good as hired then and there. Sammy stands and leaves without offering his own hand to Joey. He doesn’t like shaking hands. 

Sammy rounds the corner of the room and leans against the wall, arms crossed and waiting for his partner to finish any small talk. A confused Jack catches up to him. He pauses, looking Sammy over. "That’s not exactly how I expected things to end. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… don't you want to? With Joey?"

"Of course I do. But you were upset. So that’s that. Let’s go home now."

Jack blinks, taken aback for a moment. The lust and tension between Sammy and Joey is obvious, but Sammy sets it aside easily, willingly, for Jack. 

They lock eyes and Jack soon breaks into a warm smile. “I did feel left out,” he admits. “So there’s a very simple solution to this problem. Don't leave me out."

A slow smile spreads across Sammy's face as well. He traces his fingers across the back of Jack's neck, then leans down to kiss him. Jack can feel from the kiss just how needy Sammy is. They left the party early, after all, and normally Sammy would have had several rounds of attention by this point. 

Just then Joey rounds the corner and stops short. "Whoa, there! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Would you like to join us?" Sammy offers.

Joey pauses. "Aren't you two together?"

"Sammy likes to play around," Jack explains. "Sometimes I join him."

Joey is shocked. He wants Sammy, of course. He has the moment he saw him. He remembers their coupling from years ago, and is hoping to continue it. But he figured, especially since Sammy is in a relationship, it would take some time, some grooming and convincing and blackmailing, before he finally gets to sample Sammy. He had no idea Sammy is a slut. The thought makes his heart pound. He's never employed a whore before. Especially not one so attractive. Think of the possibilities!

"O-of course!" Joey hastily answers. "Please, follow me." Joey takes them to a nearby conference room. He turns around to say something, but Sammy is already there. All business, his long fingers quickly unbutton Joey's pants and slip inside. 

Joey gasps and pants. He's so forward! So shameless. Sammy simply asked for sex, and now he's having it with no further discussion or fuss. Joey braces his hands on Sammy and kisses him, his hips already rolling in response to Sammy’s hand.

Jack clears his throat, and Sammy breaks the kiss, stepping back and giving Jack an embarrassed glance. He's already excluding him, although that wasn't his intention. He just needs sex. Now. 

Thankfully Jack understands. He pulls over a chair so Sammy has something to brace a hand on, then bends him over. Always submissive to others during sex, Sammy does exactly what Jack wants immediately and with no question. Sammy pulls Joey from his pants and puts him in his mouth.

Joey gasps in surprise at how sudden things are happening. He quickly gathers Sammy's hair in his hands and pulls it back so he can see the sexy pianist's lips locked around his cock. Sammy starts to bob his head, working his tongue and lips. Joey's fingers tighten in his hair. With only a few swallows, Sammy goes all the way down, easily taking the entire length into his throat. 

Joey is so distracted he hardly notices what's happening with Sammy's other end. Jack undoes Sammy's suspenders and drops his trousers. The blond immediately spreads his legs, taking a wider stance so he can brace himself better. Be fucked deeper. Jack spreads Sammy's cheeks and is unsurprised to find him already used. Sammy is used more often than he's not. A slick sheen covers his crack, and a small amount of cum decorates his hole. Jack likes him this way. He rubs a thumb over Sammy’s hole before pushing it inside, putting the spilled cum right back where it belongs. Barry, no doubt. And probably others too. Jack pushes his cock inside, sighing. He doesn't have to worry about hurting Sammy, and other men's cum just makes him wetter. Warmer, somehow.

When Jack lets himself in, Sammy pulls off of Joey's cock to cry out. It doesn’t matter how many Sammy has had; the last of the evening is always just as intense as the first. Oftentimes moreso; the more he's used the more raw and sensitive he gets. Joey hooks his fingers around the back of Sammy’s neck and impatiently pulls him back. He needs that mouth around him. Sammy complies, going back to his task. 

Joey groans. The man is talented in many ways. He blinks and finally realizes Jack is at Sammy’s ass, humping with enthusiasm. They watch each other, appreciating Sammy's hard work. 

"Do you want to switch?" Joey breathlessly asks.

Jack shakes his head. "He won't go ass to mouth." Not that Jack blames him. He doesn't, either. At Joey's disappointed grunt, Jack continues. "But there is something else we can do." Jack slowly pulls out, not wanting to deprive Sammy of his hard earned cum. Then he sits on the conference table, scooting back on his butt a little. "Sammy, come here. Double up."

Once again Sammy does as he's told. Jack wants to do a sex act, Sammy submits. It makes Joey's cock ache. 

Sammy straightens, wobbles a bit, then climbs over Jack on hands and knees. Jack pushes right back where he was, resuming sex. 

Joey stands behind them, watching. He traces a finger over the pair's union, petting over Sammy's stretched hole and onto Jack's thrusting cock. Then he cups Jack's balls in hand. Jack remains quiet as he feels Joey poking around, exploring. After a minute, he realizes that Joey might not understand. 

"Are you joining us?" he finally asks.

The petting fingers still. "Joining you?"

"Get on top. Sammy can take two."

Joey is stunned. He's never heard of such a thing. Sammy's already stretched tight; he can really fit another? Joey fumbles as he gets on top of the pair. Between Joey's blown cock and Sammy's dripping hole, he doesn’t have to worry about lubricant. He rubs himself against the other men, feeling Jack fuck his boyfriend. It all seems so intimate. 

Jack stills so that Joey can come in. "Go slow," he instructs. "And guide yourself in. You'll have to push."

How exciting. Joey takes himself in hand and lines up. He leans against Sammy, pushing hard against Jack's cock and Sammy's abused body. Sammy starts to cry out, but Jack just pets him, shushing him. 

"Ssh, Sammy, you can take it. You've done this before. I know you can take it. Just relax." 

Joey listens to Jack's complete control over Sammy. It's like Sammy doesn’t have the option of saying no or that it's too much. Jack's firm grip on the back of Sammy's neck, holding him down tightly so he can’t wiggle away, only cements this in Joey's mind. 

Sammy cries out again and arches his back, instinctively tucking his hips in avoidance when Joey breaks inside. Joey almost pops right out again and has to scramble at Sammy's hips, trying to keep him in place. Perhaps the most erotic thing Joey has ever seen happens when Jack slips a hand over Sammy's lower back and pushes it down, forcing Sammy's hips out. Forcing him to take both dicks to the hilts. 

Joey likes this. Joey likes this a lot. He's never seen someone physically manipulated to be fucked. It looks so forceful. It looks like rape. Joey starts to slam into Sammy's behind. If Jack can take what he wants, so will Joey.

Sammy slowly relaxes between the two other men. Jack starts to kiss him as he feels Joey go to town. Sammy kisses him back, loving every moment of this. He loves the sweaty skin sticking to his, how squeezed and trapped he feels. He loves getting split in two, how full and stretched he is. It almost feels like satisfaction. Almost. 

Jack just holds Sammy as he's fucked. He knows Sammy needs some encouragement sometimes, but the glazed and blissful look in Sammy's eyes is the best payoff Jack could ask for. He wipes a droplet of drool from Sammy's lip as he listens to the soft grunts and mews forced out of the blond. They don't do this very often, but he knows Sammy adores it. He has to nuzzle Sammy's jaw to remind him to kiss back, which he does in a daze. 

Experiencing a rape fantasy Joey never knew he had, the studio owner doesn't last very long. A few minutes of enthusiastic, slapping sex and he’s done, grabbing Sammy's bony hips as he thrusts deep inside to finish. He slumps over the pair, spent, and feels Jack as he finally starts to thrust again, seeking his own release. It feels good. A little overstimulating, but good. Of course, all the trapped Sammy can do is lie still and take it. Feeling Jack churn the mess in Sammy's overstretched hole, Joey's still present cock pushing Jack's against Sammy's spot, finishes the pianist off. He cums on Jack's belly intensely, his back convulsing and bucking with his release. Jack presses into Sammy's mouth in a deep kiss, still able to taste Joey there, and finishes along with his boyfriend. 

Sammy's breath has barely started to slow when he suddenly feels overwhelmed. "Get off me!" he snaps at Joey, who sits up and off him, a little surprised at the abrupt shift. Sammy rolls off of Jack, who appreciates the ability to take a deep breath again. 

"I want two dollars a week added to our paychecks," the ever practical Jack negotiates. "Each."

"I want access to your slutty boyfriend. Every day."

"Done," Jack easily agrees. 

Joey is surprised. Did Jack just pimp out his boyfriend for a higher paycheck? Of course Joey doesn't know that he would have gotten Sammy either way. Jack can already tell the two are going to be fucking very regularly. He's just making sure Sammy doesn't get used for nothing in return. 

As always, Sammy says nothing. 

That night Sammy and Jack go home to their apartment. Tired, Jack is happy that they both ate plenty at the party so he doesn’t have to make sandwiches now. Sammy is already stripping as he heads for the bathroom. After his nighttime activities, he likes to clean up a little before bed. Jack fetches fresh water to set on the nightstands and checks that the door is locked before going to brush his teeth. Sammy is already nestled down in the blankets when Jack joins him, cuddling close and getting his arms around the thinner man. 

As is often the case, their lovemaking starts with simple pets and kisses. Light touches as Jack inspects any bruises or wounds Sammy picked up that night. A light brush of Jack's thumb across Sammy’s lips to make sure he's hydrated. Kissing the hickies on Sammy's neck to claim them as his own. The blond nuzzles Jack and lets him do his nightly inspection. He knows Jack is looking out for him, but it’s also more than that. Sammy lets his own hands wander, lightly brushing through Jack's chest hair, over his nipples, and slowly working his way down to that little tuft of hair on his lower belly. 

Jack is making sure a bite on Sammy's collarbone doesn't break the skin when Sammy wraps his fingers around Jack, finding him already half aroused. Jack moans softly as he's pumped, quickly hardening the rest of the way. Well. He has to inspect Sammy's bottom half. It's only part of his duty. 

Sammy submissively rolls on his back and lets Jack between his legs. Jack makes note of the new finger shaped bruises on Sammy’s hips, and which ones are fading away. There doesn’t seem to be much damage tonight, which doesn't surprise Jack. Sammy's night got cut short thanks to Joey and his job offers. Sammy's body could probably use the light night to heal, Jack reasons to himself. Only having a few orgasms one night won't end Sammy's world. Still, he needs to make sure Sammy is taken care of so he'll sleep well. 

In a reflection of Jack's thoughts, Sammy remembers his earlier monologue, and that Jack deserves attention for his well done performance. Their tryst with Joey doesn't count. That one is extra. Sammy knows that what Jack thrives on is intimate, loving sex, with plenty of personal attention and care. Sammy is often kissed by other men, but the only man he himself kisses is Jack. He does so now, first capturing Jack’s lips in a deep and slow kiss, then pressing additional kisses along his jaw and nipping at his ear. 

Jack hums as he adjusts Sammy slightly, lifting his thighs a bit higher and spreading them further. Then he pushes inside. Sammy groans as his tired body is taken yet again. He settles his legs tightly around Jack, squeezing him a bit. Jack kisses Sammy's forehead as he settles inside. The brunette doesn't know how Sammy takes it. Jack likes being the bottom as well but too much and it just hurts. Sammy must have a high pain tolerance, or the pleasure of it makes it worth it to him. Jack doesn’t really know. 

Jack rolls his hips. Most nights they have sex, even when Sammy has been busy. Jack has a habit of going easy on him in the evenings, slow and gentle, to make sure Sammy doesn't get hurt. Sammy just moans like a whore and tries to spur Jack on, scratching his short nails lightly over Jack's sides. Jack responds, speeding up until the bed starts to rock. Sammy climaxes, and Jack keeps going. Sammy can almost always cum twice in a session with Jack, and he's learned to ignore the first one. 

Sammy starts to twist and buck under Jack, gasping as his fingers clutch anything they can reach. He tips his head back, showing his throat to Jack, who responds by peppering it with kisses. The lyricist keeps hammering into his pianist accompaniment, not letting himself cum until Sammy reaches his second peak. The blond doesn’t take long before he arches his back in a final spasm of pleasure.. Jack groans as his hips slow their speed, going back to simply rocking into Sammy as he finishes deep inside. They stay like that a moment. Unlike with Joey, Sammy doesn't kick Jack off of him. He lets himself be held, be squished under Jack. It's nice. 

Eventually Jack rolls off and cuddles Sammy close, in a more natural position. The blond is already drifting, which Jack takes as a sign of a job well done. The brunette is excited about their new jobs, but for now, he pushes those thoughts aside and focuses on what he's physically feeling. The warmth and softness of the bed, Sammy's skin sticking to his, the smell of sex and sweat, the feel of his boyfriend's breath along with the beat of his heart. It's dark and quiet, calm and safe. Jack falls asleep.


End file.
